House of myth
by Z0mbiekiller
Summary: the song in this story is called "House of myth" by creature feature. i listened to it and it reminded me of Ju-On


_There stands a dark monument  
>born of unfortunate events<em>  
>You stare at the white and black house. Thanks to the Japanese classes you took earlier in school you can read the label on the front gate "The Saeki house"<br>For some reason, You feel compelled to enter the establishment... but at the same time, something screams for you to not.

_A house of myth rumored near  
>a lost road leading north of here.<em>  
>You look around and notice the entire neighborhood is empty.<br>Where is everyone? You then think of how far you are away from your safe warm room.

_I tried to warn you...  
>i swear i did <em>  
>you stare at the name again, you've heard it before. Then it comes to you. It's the cursed house. You smirk, you don't believe in such superstitions, you think everything can be explained with enough logic and reasoning.<p>

_Tenanted by fear and gloom  
>Despair calls out from every room<br>Walls that drip with hopelessness  
>Filled with an air of malevolence<br>_You push open the gate and walk up to the front door, but not before you feel this... feeling of dread wash over you. you push the feeling to the back of your mind and take in slow deep breaths.

_I tried to warn you, I swear I did!  
>Abandon hope<br>All who enter here  
>Those who ignored<br>Simply disappeared  
><em>you remember the creepy little girl with short brown hair. She told you all about the Saeki house.  
>"Don't go in..." she said. "Everyone that does, dies."<p>

_They're gonna have to  
>Scrape you off the walls<br>That's if they even  
>Find your body at all<br>They're gonna have to  
>Scrape you off the walls<br>That's if they even  
>Find your body at all<br>_What else had that girl said. Now you remember,  
>"you'll die... everyone does. That is unless, of course, you appeal to her... as i did."<br>you wanted to ask her what she meant. but she ran to a man covered in burns and vanished.  
>You shrug off the memory, thinking the stress is making your mind see things.<p>

_All that you will find is hell waiting inside  
>A blackness lives inside this place<br>An evil you'll learn to embrace.  
>It will lure and calm your doubt<br>Eat you alive and spit you out.  
>I tried to warn you, I swear I did!<br>_you push the front door open and walk in.  
>"HEY!" a voice calls.<br>you turn around, it's the little girl.  
>"Don't say i didn't warn you." she says.<br>you're about to ask her what she means but the door slams shut and the room goes eerily dark.  
>you tremble a bit as you make your way to the couch in the middle of the room.<p>

_Abandon hope  
>all who enter here<br>Those who ignored  
>Simply disappeared<br>_you begin to think that maybe you should've listened to the little girl. Your heart is pounding fast and hard.

_They're gonna have to  
>Scrape you off the walls<br>That's if they even  
>Find your body at all<br>They're gonna have to  
>Scrape you off the walls<br>That's if they even  
>Find your body at all<br>_you begin to wonder if they'll notice you're missing... you've been gone for hours.  
>You pull out your cell phone. It's 7:30... It's been FIVE hours.<br>Your roommates MUST be worried!  
>But what if they never find you? Or your body. Or what if they find you and your body is headless?<p>

_All that you will find, is hell waiting inside  
>Inside Of This Place<br>Death Will Not Come Quickly  
>It Won't Leave A Trace<br>Death Will Not Come Quickly  
>It Is Much Too Late<br>Death Will Not Come Quickly  
>You Have Sealed Your Fate<br>Death Will Not Come Quickly  
>All that you will find, is hell waiting inside<br>_the stairs begin to creak and you hear thumping as if someone's pulling themselves down the stairs.  
>Then a sound fills your ears and stops your heart for a minute.<br>It sounds like someone that broke their neck  
><strong>aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh<br>**you turn slowly to the stairs and see a woman on all fours crawling.  
>You scream and jump up, running towards the front door.<br>The front door won't open.  
>A giggle comes from the other side. "I waaarned you." a little girl taunts.<br>You scream at her to let you out. But she just laughs.  
>Oil black hair wraps around your throat and smothers your screaming and stops the air flow.<br>Suddenly, you're neck gets snapped. And for the next 5 minutes you make the sound you heard earlier. **aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh**


End file.
